Rewriting The Love Story
by Sweet-Bella
Summary: Task 10: Blessed Be The Poison The poisonous arrow makes a victim: Angelus. Rewrite to 'Graduation Day II'.
1. Promises

**Summary:** Buffy and Angel go to a Christmas party at The Bronze.

**Timeline:** Set after the strolling-in-the-snow scene at_ Amends_. And this has a slight rewrite to _G2_.

**Author's Notes: **This just popped in my mind after watching _Amends_ and wiping my tears. It's set after the scene where Buffy and Angel walk in the snowy street holding hands, before going home, and the epilogue is set after the leaving scene at _G2_. And, since I adore _Amends_, no one better to start my rewrite series.

**Genre:** Big saccharine fluff, because it is good to my soul. And a little bit of angst-drama Buffy-and-Angel, because without the angst and the drama they're not really Buffy and Angel.

**Disclaimer:** The song is _This I Promise You_ from NSYNC album _No Strings Attached_. And the show belongs to Master Joss Whedon, who I hope can give us closure in a soon-to-be future.

**The Way It Should Have Been**

**Task #1: Promises,** by Baby Bella Summers.

The Slayer and her demonic boyfriend strolled on the snowy streets of Sunnydale, holding hands tightly and once in a while smiling to each other. Angel's beautiful, chocolate-brown eyes were still haunted and fearful, but Buffy's love had found a way past the wall of guilt and pain, and managed to reach the core of his soul.

**"I can't take you to my place"**, Buffy whispered softly. **"Mom's there and so is Faith and they're gonna freak. But... There is this party going on The Bronze. Maybe we can go?"** She offered weakly. **"Just... Have some quality time and cuddle together?"** She suggested.

Angel basked in the feeling of Buffy, her power and her presence filling his vampire's senses with pleasant warmth. She was sweet, gentle and loving; loved him even after all the pain and the living Hell that his inner demon had thrown at her, and for that he was thankful. Leaning against a corner, Angel dared to wrap his arms around her waist.

Buffy smiled and hugged him back.

**"I'd love to go"**, he whispered.

* * *

It was a very quiet party to The Bronze's standards. Buffy and Angel sat down closely together, the Slayer comfortably topped on his lap. The old easiness around each other was slowly stirring back to life at each minute gone. A soft pop song filled the air, as Buffy pulled Angel to the dance floor.

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you are secrets and lies _

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call was standing here all along_

The Chosen tightened her possessive grip on her Angel. The song's lyrics held such a deeper meaning that they brought tears to eyes that had cried in two years more than someone else's cry a lifetime.

That Goddamn Hell-mouth had tried to take her soul mate away from her for the second time, but now thankfully she was able to rescue him and prevent this. Tears sprung from her closed eyes; she had lost the first battle and sent him to Hell. Would the blood on the sword...?

"**_Stop this"_**, she told herself. She should live on the present and not dwell on the past. Right then Angel was safe --- like he always was in her arms --- and nothing would tear them apart.

It was a promise from Buffy-the-Slayer to Buffy-the-normal-girl-in-love.

_And I will take you in my arms _

_And hold you right where you belong_

_'Till the day my life is through,_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

Angel knew that he and his beloved had reached peace for a short time. But, even if such peace lasted a few days, a couple of hours, a random second... Damn, he was very willing to accept it. Because, if there was something that Angel had learnt during his one and something century in Hell, it was how deeply ran his love for Buffy. And, if she were happy and peaceful, then he would give his best to keep it that way.

It was a promise from Angel-the-Vampire to Angel-the-man-in-love.

He could feel her tears wetting his shirt and kissed the top of her honey-golden head softly.

_I've loved you forever, in lifetimes and before _

_And I promise you never will hurt anymore_

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow forever has now begun_

Buffy pulled back the littlest bit, staring at Angel's handsome face. She loved this man so much, Jesus she was hopelessly his, not that she didn't want to be, anyway.

Angel gave her one of his rare, shiny smiles, the kind of smile he had only for her.

**"I love you so much, Angel"**, she told him quietly. **"This time trying the friends-thing --- remember me that will never work with us --- was so goddamn hard"**, she paused a little, sniffling,** "I wanted to run into your arms and let the feeling of you wash my pain and fears away, but I could not. I tried to believe that I could heal alone"**,a lonesome tear rolled down her cheek. **"I was so heartbroken".**

**"Oh, my love. Oh, Buffy!"** He spoke her name like he always did, a soft caress. **"It won't happen again". **

"**You promise?"** She whispered softly.

"**I promise".**

**_Six Months Later... _**

Beaten, torn and heartbroken, Buffy walked in Angel's mansion, with tears prickling in her eyes. The said vampire and mansion's owner stood in front of the fireplace, the flames making his face, wet from his own silent tears, shine.

His things were all packed, his artwork carefully wrapped in newspaper and put in boxes.

"**Angel promised"**, she spoke like Angel wasn't there --- knowing fully well that he was listening to her. **"When the snow fell at Christmas, he promised I wasn't going to be heartbroken again. And Angel is not the kind of man that breaks a promise".**

"**Buffy..."** He began.

"**It's true, Angel!"** She shouted. **"If you wanted to leave so badly, you should have after Spike showed up. When I wanted you to go. But, no, you had to stay, and make me fall in love with you all over again, then break my heart and rip my soul out by saying you didn't want to live with me..."**

"**NO!"** He yelled. **"No, sweetheart, that's not what I meant. What I meant was that I didn't want you to spoil your life with me. You're so young, have so much to live, so much to taste. I just don't want you to wake up one day to find out what you lost because you chose to be with me".**

"**It's not your choice to make, Angel. It's mine. I'm eighteen, mature enough to help choose the president. So, if I choose to be with you, don't defy me, just listen to me and stay quiet".**

"**Sweetheart..."**

Trying desperately to make him stay with her, she made the only thing she could think of: she stripped her neck to him, tilting her head a little bit so he could see the inviting, throbbing artery. Angel's eyes filled with pain.

**"Turn me"**, she whispered. **"Turn me, for Christ's sake, I'm telling you to do it! Otherwise I'll find another vamp that will be more than happy to do it itself". **

**"No, I can't. But..."**

"**But?"** She asked hopefully.

"**I'll stay. If you really want me to, I'll stay with you. But if you ever feel like you want to live life the fullest, then you have to let me go".**

"**Okay"**, she said, then whispered, **"If you love something, let it go. If it's meant to be, than shall it come back to you".**

"**I love you"**, he whispered, kissing her softly.

"**I love you"**, she whispered back.

_Just close your eyes _

_Each loving day_

_And I know this feeling won't go away_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

**THE END**

**Next On The Series:** My rewrite of 'Becoming'. Angel receives a pleasantly surprising visitor from Heaven. Task #2 – Surprising Angel.


	2. A Surprise For Angel

**Summary:** A ghost from Angel's past as Liam prevents him from losing his soul.

**Shipper:** B/A.

**Rewritten Episode:** 'Surprise'/ 'Innocence'.

**Author's Notes:** Second on my rewrite series.

**Rewriting The Love-Story**, by BabyBella

**2 – A Surprise For Angel**

The vampire previously known as Angelus, the Scourge of Europe, now answering for Angel, muttered some curses in Gaelic. The Judge's arm, Spike's minions' attack and the invading-Drusilla's-party plan ruined the perfect, quiet evening that he and her friends had planned. Now, Angel and his eternal love were all wet, and his wacky children had an almost non-destroyable demon.

Buffy was shivering, and her boyfriend ran his hands up and down her arms to warm her up.

**"You're shaking like a leaf"**, he whispered softly.

**"C-Cold"**, she stuttered.

**"Let me get you something"**, he said, got some things from his armoire and handed them to her. **"Put these on. Get under the covers, just to warm up"**. Buffy and Angel walked over to his bed, and she sat down, giving Angel a pointed look and, embarrassed, he turned away to give her privacy.

**"Sorry"**, he added politely. Buffy took off her top shirt, winced and inhaled in pain. **"What?"** He asked.

**"Oh, um… It's okay"**, she replied rapidly. **"I just have a cut or something"**, she explained.

**"Can I…"** Angel hesitated. **"Lemme see"**, he added after a pause. Buffy thought about it for a while and said in a whisper, **"Okay"**.

Quickly the slayer covered her upper body with her previously discarded beige sweater. Angel turned around, sat down next to her and ran his long, graceful fingers close to her bra's strap.

**"It's already closed"**, he whispered. His voice was shaking. **"You're fine"**.

Buffy leaned back into him and cuddled her face to his. He put his arms around her.

**"You almost went away today"**, she whispered.

**"We both did"**.

She sobbed a little.

**"Angel…"** Buffy sniffled. **"I feel like I lost you…"** She sniffled again. **"You're right, though. We can't be sure of anything"**.

**"Shhh. I…"** He paused hesitantly. Buffy turned around to look at him, and her trusting eyes gave Angel courage.

**"You what?"**

**"I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop"**.

Buffy started to cry.

**"Me, me, too. I can't either"**, she replied. Their lips met on a sweet kiss that quickly grew passionate. After a moment, Angel tried to regain control, breaking the lip lock.

**"Buffy, maybe we shouldn't…"** He began, but his beloved interrupted him, putting a finger on his lips.

**"Don't"**, she whispered. **"Just… Kiss me"**.

He obeyed. They fell on the bed, their limbs entangled. Buffy ripped his blue shirt open, while Angel fumbled with her bra, suddenly tearing it from her body. A white light filled the room and, caught by surprise, the two soon-to-be lovers looked up.

There was a little girl in the middle of the bedroom. She was dressed in an antique fading pink dress made of silk; her hair, long and black, reached her waist; her eyes, dark-blue, filled with relief when she saw Angel.

**"Liam!"** She shrieked happily. Next to Buffy, Angel stiffened and widened his eyes. He got up clumsily, falling on his knees in front of her.

**"Katie"**, he whispered, caressing her cheek with his index finger.

"Ya look fine", the little girl said, climbing on his lap. Tears filled Buffy's eyes, and she could easily picture him with a child in his arms. Okay, he would never have a baby, but it didn't hurt to fantasize.

**"Ya too, darlin'"**, he said, the Irish accent naturally creeping into his voice. Katie looked curiously at the tearful slayer sitting on the bed.

**"And she is…?"** Katie questioned him.

**"Oh, sorry, lass. This is Buffy, my girlfriend".**

**"Buffy? It is… Strange"**, Katie giggled. Angel chuckled.

**"It's short for Elizabeth. Her name is Elizabeth Anne Summers"**, he explained. Katie peered at him suspiciously.

"She is not one of those bad lasses Da said you liked, is she?"

Angel smirked as he showed his left hand to her, and Katie shrieked happily one more time, making Angel chuckle.

**"You are MARRIED!"** She squeaked. Suddenly she looked up to the ceiling and spoke exasperatedly. **"Fine, fine!"** She smiled sheepishly to Angel. **"I do not have much time left. Well, don't have your nuptial night now, Liam. Go see Janna of Kalderash".**

**"Janna?"** Angel asked confused. **"I do not know any Janna"**, he replied. Katie looked at Buffy, who was looking at her and Angel silently.

**"You call her Jenny"**, she told her the slayer, who widened her eyes.

**"Jenny? What does Jenny know about Angel?"** The slayer asked aloud.

**"She knows about Angel's curse"**, Katie explained gently, as she started to vanish in thin air. **"Be happy, Liam. Goodbye"**.

**"Goodbye, Katie"**, he whispered.

Then, as suddenly as she appeared, Katie disappeared. Angel got up and lay down next to Buffy, who silently hugged him and caressed his hair. Tears were running down his cheeks as he started to speak – his voice was laced with emotion.

**"Katie – Kathryn – was my baby sister. I was eighteen, almost nineteen, when she was born. She stole my heart the first moment I caught sight of her. She was so fragile, so helpless. I protected her, every time. Angelus…"** He choked. **"Angelus killed her when she was asleep".**

**"She was beautiful, Angel. Angel-like"**, there was a pause. **"What did she mean when she said you were married?"**

Angel grinned.

**"Well, you see… In Galway, the ring I gave you is a wedding band".**

Buffy looked at the ring in amazement.

**"You mean you're my husband?"** When he nodded, she squealed. **"Oh, Jesus, Angel! ****I love you, Mr. Angel".**

**"I love you too, Mrs. Angel".**

**THE END**

**Next Time In 'Rewriting The Love Story': **3 – Love Wins: Joyce lets her secret slip. Rewrite to 'The Prom'.


	3. The Way You Love Me

**Summary:** Buffy manages to convince Angel to stay. Joyce lets her secret slip.

**Shipper:** B/A.

**Rewritten Episode:** 'The Prom'.

**Author's Notes:** Third on my rewrite series. This is very short, so sorry.

**Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Joss Whedon. And the title I took from a Faith Hill's song, 'The Way You Love Me'.

**Rewriting The Love-Story**, by BabyBella

**3 – The Way You Love Me**

Angel had expected Buffy to burst into tears, to kill him, to yell at him, to plead for their love. He was prepared to all of this, had steeled his heart against her charms. He was doing what was best for her. Even if it killed him, leaving her was best for her. Joyce was right. What could a vampire with an unstable soul offer to a human girl?

But he wasn't ready to the calm determination that sparkled inside her eyes. He wasn't ready for her mature argumentation, for her chilled reaction.

**"No"**, Buffy said. Angel looked at her, confusion shining inside the dark brown orbs.

**"No what?"**

**"No, you're not leaving me"**, she said firmly. **"Not until you look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me and don't want to be with me".**

Angel sighed desperately. His slayer, his love was stepping closer and closer, until she had her flesh tightly against his, and her lips were brushing slightly against his.

**"Kiss me and tell me you don't desire to be with me"**, she whispered seductively. Angel obeyed his heart's orders. He pulled her very close to him and crushed his lips to hers hungrily. Buffy was smiling brightly when they broke their kiss. Angel had a little smile of his on the lips as well.

**"Tell me now that you don't want to be with me"**, she demanded.

**"I…"** He paused and almost chuckled at the fear inside the hazel gems where he could drown easily. **"I love you".**

She sighed with relief, and then smacked his arm.

**"Don't you ever – ever – try to scare me like this, do you understand me?"** Her eyes were shining seriously. **"If you ever leave, I don't know what I'll do. I need you, Angel"**.

Angel hugged her tightly.

**"I need you too. Come, let's go".**

**"Where?"**

**"I'll drive you home".**

She hugged him tightly, loving the feeling of his cool skin against hers. How would she live without him next to her, to help and love her?

**"I am home"**, she whispered.

* * *

Joyce was waiting for her daughter anxiously. She wanted to be sure that Angel had broken up with Buffy. Joyce knew that Buffy believed she was in love with that monster, but Joyce knew it was only a crush. Every girl falls in love with a bad boy once in her life.

But Joyce was perplexed when she saw Buffy walking in with a wide smile plastered in her lips.

**"Mom?"** Buffy frowned seeing her mother waiting for her. **"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"**

**"Oh… Hum… Err… ****It's my day off"**, Joyce lied. **"Kim can handle the gallery quite well. Where are you coming from, honey?"**

**"Sewers. Angel and I were tracking a demon down".**

**"And how is Angel?"** Joyce asked. Buffy frowned, her mother never asked about Angel before, but thought it was nice of her to do so.

**"Now he is cool. But he had this big guilt-trip earlier when we were down there. You know, the whole 'you-need-light' crap".**

**"So, he really listened to me"**, Joyce whispered happily. Buffy's sensitive ears picked it up, and she frowned.

**"Why would Angel…"** Suddenly she understood everything, and a cold rage filled her. **"You told Angel to leave me!"** She exclaimed.

**"Yes, sweetie, I did. Don't thank me, it's…"**

**"THANK YOU?"** Buffy screamed. **"Why would I thank you? Jesus, mom!"** She said sarcastically. **"Well, I shouldn't be surprised. What could I expect from a woman who tried to make barbecue of me?"**

**"Buffy!"** Joyce exclaimed. Buffy raced to her bedroom and, minutes later, reappeared with two duffel bags on her hands. **"Where are you going?"**

**"Moving out"**, Buffy shot back coldly. **"Cause I can't be around you anymore. Now goodbye".**

**"Elizabeth Anne Summers!"** Joyce yelled. **"You come back here right now! I'm your mother, and you owe me obedience".**

**"No, I don't"**, Buffy replied coldly. **"I am old enough to help America pick the president and, long before that, I carry the fate of world on my shoulders!"**

**"If you walk out that door, you don't need to come back!"** Joyce said as a last trump. Buffy gave her a tired look.

**"Again? Almost a year ago you gave me the same ultimatum and I still walked away. I killed Angel, and I left. And you were dying with despair".**

**"Buffy, please…"** Joyce begged. Even so, Buffy left.

* * *

Angel had just gotten into bed, when someone knocked. Sighing, he got up and opened the large oak doors, only to fall on his back when someone launched itself and fell on top of him. The warm skin and the sweet scent of vanilla told him it was his beloved. The wet feeling on his neck told him she was crying.

**"Baby?"** He asked, worried.

**"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"** She mumbled against his neck. Angel, worried sick, made her look at him. The sadness and redness in her hazel eyes got him even more worried.

**"What for, honey?"** He said as he got up and took her on his arms. He walked towards the bedroom, her duffel bags clutched tightly to her.

**"For my mother's visit and saying God knows what"**.

Angel suddenly understood and kissed her forehead softly.

**"No need for this. She just caught me on the top of a really long time of brooding. Yes, it hurt to see that she did not like me, but I'll deal with it. If dealing with her means to be with you".**

**"No, being with me means no dealing with her at all. Even if it meant, she is not the one supposed to like you. I am"**, she said, throwing her duffel bags on the floor next to the bed. Angel looked at the bags and then questioningly at her. **"No, I'm not going to travel"**, she replied, kissing his neck. **"I'm moving in".**

Angel bit his tongue. She was, again, acting like they were a normal couple. But, just for once, he would give in to her idea of normalcy. He smiled brightly and kissed her.

**THE END**

**Next Time In 'Rewriting The Love Story': **4 – Bringing Angel To Life: Buffy won't give up easily on her love for Angel – rewrite to 'Graduation Day, Part II'.


	4. Bringing Angel To Life

**Summary:** Buffy and Angel have a little talk before he leaves.

**Shipper:** B/A.

**Rewritten Episode:** 'Graduation Day, Part II'.

**Author's Notes:** Fourth on my rewrite series. This is my very first R, so please be nice.

**Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Joss Whedon. The lyrics are from Evanescence's smash hit "Bring Me To Life", taken from their first album "Fallen".

**Rewriting The Love-Story**, by BabyBella

**4 – Bringing Angel To Life**

He stood there amongst the smoke, his eyes drinking her. Buffy looked sadly back at him. Her eyes were huge, and silver gray.

Angel was very beautiful, but what Buffy loved mostly in his looks were his eyes. They were the windows to his soul when he was serious, quietly broody. Those chocolate pools were so expressive, reflecting his feelings. Right now, through the crowd of students, teachers and firemen, she could see love, longing and a point of regret inside his eyes.

Buffy felt her heartbeat quickening. He still loved her! He wasn't leaving because of lack of love! Fueled by that, the slayer forgot her tiredness and ran. She passed by the crowd and threw herself at Angel's arms. Instinctively, Angel leaned and kissed her deeply. After a few minutes reality kicked in and he pulled back, looking down guiltily.

**"You don't want to go away"**, the slayer whispered. The vampire's eyes widened and she smiled shyly. **"It's in your eyes".**

_

* * *

_

How can you see into my eyes like open doors,

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb?_

**

* * *

"We need each other, Angel", she said. ****"Even if you don't love me anymore – and I believe that's not the case – I need you here to fight with me. No one knows my fighting skills like you do".**, she said. _

* * *

_

Without a soul, my spirit is sleeping somewhere cold

_Until you find it there and bring it back home_

* * *

Angel blinked. She could read his soul easily. 'I can't stay', he thought. 'Joyce…'

**"Mom?"** Buffy asked. **"What does my mother have to do with your decision to leave town and me?"**

**"I don't think I said that aloud"**, Angel glanced at her suspiciously. **"Did you keep that aspect of the demon? The telepathy?"**

Buffy shook her head.

**"No, thank God. Otherwise I'd be insane by now".**

**"Beloved, I'm sure I didn't speak the stuff about your mom out loud".**

**"Angel, do not try to make me drop the subject. What does the hell my mother, Joyce Elise Summers, have to do with your decision of breaking up our marriage and leave town?"**

Angel took a deep breath. He knew Buffy well, and she was like a dog with a bone. She wouldn't let the topic go until he had told her every little thing.

_

* * *

_

Wake me up inside, wake me up inside

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

**

* * *

"Hmmm… Fine, but not here. Let's goto the mansion", he relented. Buffy snuggled next to him, her arm loosely around his waist. His hand slipped possessively in one of her pants' back pockets.**_

* * *

_

Bid my blood to run, before I've come undone

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

* * *

Buffy couldn't control her desire for Angel, who stood in front of the fireplace shirtless – the black shirt he was wearing previously had gotten soaked with blood during the fight. She got up and encircled his waist with her slender arms, crushing her breasts to his back. She felt him stiffen a little bit then relaxed, as she kissed the gryphon on his back softly and repeatedly.

**"Buffy…"** His voice was pained. **"Don't. You wanted to know how your mother is related to my decision of leaving Sunnydale and you".**

Buffy grew serious, but didn't let him go of her embrace. She knew that, if she let Angel put some space between them, even the tiniest bit, he would never be back in her arms again.

**"Okay"**, she said softly, **"tell me".**

_

* * *

_

Now that I know what I'm without

_You can't just leave me_

**

* * *

"Make love to me", Buffy requested quietly after listening to Angel's tale of her mother's visit.**

**"What? No, baby".**

Buffy silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips. He kissed her finger gently and she slid it into his cool mouth, inwardly gasping when he let his tongue play sensuously with her finger. 'I'll get Angelus out and let him turn me', she thought as she pressed her body to Angel's. 'We'll be together forever'.

Angel let her finger go and stepped away from her, horror written all over his handsome face.

**"No"**, he breathed. **"I can't become a killer. Not again"**, he whispered. Buffy looked at him confused. **"I'm not becoming him again!"**

**"I'm sure I just thought about Angelus!"** She exclaimed. She loved that man so much she would die for him. And becoming a vampire was one good way to die. **"Angel, baby… If you let Angelus out to play, he'll turn me into his dark goddess. And our souls will be together, somewhere".**

**"No, they won't"**, it was his firm answer. **"I didn't make my amends yet. And I'm leaving so that you can live. Not die".**

**"Then make me want to live!"** She cried in a whisper, slowly taking her shirt off and revealing her golden, full breasts. **"Love me like you did last year on my birthday".**

_

* * *

_

Breathe into me and make me real

_Bring me to life_

* * *

Angel captured her lips with his own and, like always, the touch of her skin ignited a fire inside him, a fire so strong that consumed him completely.

The coolness of his lips against her made Buffy feel wet. Liquid fire pooled between her thighs, and she melded her body to his. The feeling of his manhood against her belly made the slayer moan delightfully and cling to him tighter.

**"Oh, Angel…"** She breathed. **"If you only knew how lonely my life would be if you left me…"** She whispered. **"If you dare to leave me, you'll be dust".**

**"Never, baby"**, he whispered, sliding a pink nipple inside his mouth.

_

* * *

_

Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love

_Darling, only you are the life amongst the dead_

* * *

When his hard shaft filled Buffy, she gasped and so did Angel. Ever since her birthday, they hadn't been this close, felt this complete. Tears threatened to fill both their eyes, but they smiled at each other happily.

**"Oh, Angel…" **She whispered, her eyes full of happiness. **"This feels so good. So right".**

**"Perfect"**, Angel whispered. **"Heavenly".**

Then, something happened. Angel jerked away from Buffy, gasped and looked like he could faint any second. Buffy sat up, desperate.

**"Angel!"** She said. **"Oh, God, no. Not yet! We haven't gotten the happy!"**

His eyes flickered and stayed golden for a minute longer, much to Buffy's worry. When his soul had been shoved back in, last year, his eyes had just flashed golden.

_

* * *

_

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

_Kept in the dark, but you were there and followed me_

* * *

Then, suddenly, Angel breathed in deeply and fought for air. And then, Buffy knew. She just knew. Tears filled her eyes as she held and comforted him._

* * *

_

I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

* * *

When he passed out, she tucked him in and took the time he was unconscious to do some cleaning. Since he was human, there was no longer need for the blood inside the refrigerator. She threw it out with a smile, and got some groceries to be delivered.

Angel woke up and blinked. His bedroom was filled and shining with moonlight, and he was naked. The earlier pleasant events with Buffy came rushing back to his mind, and the fact that Angelus was silent – now forever – was the first sign. Fearfully, the now-ex-vampire raised his hand and touched his neck.

The throbbing artery brought a smile to his lips. Then Buffy walked in, dressed in one of his shirts. Angel almost purred in pleasure. He got up – his pale skin shone like marble under the moonlight – and quickly pulled her to him.

**"Where were we?"**

**"I guess right here"**, she breathed as she pulled the shirt over her head and kissed him.

_

* * *

_

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

_Don't let me die here, there must be something more_

* * *

Two months later…

"I have a surprise", Buffy whispered to her fiancé. Angel looked up at her expectantly. The hope in his eyes brought tears to hers. She smiled affectionately. "Yes, you were right. We're having a baby".

_

* * *

_

Bring me to life

**

* * *

**

THE END

**Next Time In 'Rewriting The Love Story': **5 – Gone… Or Not? : Buffy sings. And Angel listens. A slight – and B/A friendly – rewrite to 'Pangs'.


	5. I'll Be Waiting

**Summary: **Buffy sings for Angel.

**Rewritten Episode:** Buffy's 4x08 episode _'Pangs'_ – the first part of the crossover.

**Lyrics:** 5ive's _'Until The Time Is Through'_.

**Disclaimer:** Buffy and characters related belong to Joss Whedon, the master of letting us down. The lyrics are mentioned above, and you can find this beautiful song in 5ive's albums _'5ive'_ and _'Greatest Hits'_.

**Rewriting The Love Story**

Task 5 – I'll Be Waiting

Buffy Summers, a.k.a. the Slayer, mostly known as a heartbroken girl left behind by his very sexy and very broody boyfriend for her own sake, was confused why her best female friend had asked her to go to the Bronze. Willow Rosenberg, the aforementioned friend, knew Buffy was still moping over the break up, and wasn't the best person to be at a party.

Even so, Buffy gave in to Willow's invitation, and went to the Bronze after defeating the latest evil in town. She needed to clear her mind. The blonde didn't tell anyone, but she was feeling Angel around for a few days now, and that was insanity, since her sexy vampiric ex boyfriend wasn't in town anymore. She had no idea where he was, in fact.

So, she walked in the crowded bar, and waved when she saw her friends all gathered around a table: Willow and her boyfriend Daniel Osborne, a.k.a. Oz, Alexander Lavelle Harris, a.k.a. Xander and his girlfriend, former vengeance demon Anya Jenkins. They waved back, and mentioned for her to come closer. She nodded, but froze when the 'Angel feeling' hit her full force.

She shook her head forcefully, trying to clear her fuzzy mind. Willow looked concerned at Buffy as she stepped closer to the table, but the slayer smiled reassuringly to her. The redhead smiled mysteriously, and Buffy frowned. There was something going on, something she couldn't put her finger on. She looked around, knowing she was silly, because Angel wasn't there, but looking for him anyway.

**"Hey, Buff"**, Xander greeted her. He pointed at the stage, where a girl sang off key Britney Spears' _'Deep In My Heart'_. **"Today's open mic night. Will you bless us with our beautiful voice?"**

**"Naw"**, Buffy said, smiling. **"Not tonight, Xan. I'll just lay back and chill. Maybe other night"**.

**"Come on, Buff, go! It will be fun!"** Willow said. **"Sometimes, we sing and something great happen to us"**.

Buffy looked at Willow.

**"There's something going on that I must know?"**

**"No, of course not. Just go there and sing. We like to hear you sing"**.

**"Okay"**, Buffy gave in. **"I will. But what should I sing?"**

**"I have a suggestion"**, Anya said, flipping through the pages of a teenage magazine. **"Why don't you sing** _'Until The Time Is Through'_ **from this Brit guys? Man, are they hot!"** Anya said.

A shadow of sadness fell over Buffy's face.

**"I can't… It remembers me too much of… him"**, she said. Willow squeezed her hand friendly.

**"Honey, maybe it will exorcize your memories of him"**, she said sweetly. Buffy widened her eyes.

**"No! I can't live without him, even if he lives in my mind!"**

In a dark corner of the Bronze, a tall man all clad in black smiled.

After the girl killing _'Deep In My Heart'_ stepped out of the stage, Buffy stepped in. The lights blinded her, and she couldn't see a centimeter in front of her. The first lyrics of the song she chose started to echo in the place.

_**

* * *

**_

Now and forever

_**Until the time is through**_

_**I can't believe it**_

_**I don't know where to start (no, baby)**_

_**So many questions**_

_**Deep inside my heart**_

_**Give me a moment before you go**_

_**There's something you ought to know**_

_**Baby now and forever**_

_**Until the time is through**_

_**I'll be standing here**_

_**Waiting and never**_

_**Give up my faith in you**_

_**Trying to make it clear**_

_**Without your love I'd be half a man**_

_**Maybe one day you will understand**_

_**Now and forever**_

_**Until the time is through**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

* * *

Tears were running down Buffy's cheeks. She wanted so desperately that her feelings were right, that Angel were there, that he was listening to her sing. She wanted that he was there, and rethought his decision of leaving her, that he came back to her and never left her again. She wanted… She just wanted him. With all his flaws and qualities, she wanted her Angel._**

* * *

**_

How can I tell you, so that you can see?

_**You know that love has a meaning**_

_**When you're here with me**_

_**Give me a moment before you go**_

_**There's something you ought to know**_

* * *

**'I'll be waiting, baby'**, she thought, trying not to choke with her tears. **'Now and forever, until the time is through, I'll be waiting'**._**

* * *

**_

There's no one to comfort me

_**Here in my cold reality**_

_**I'm searching for words**_

_**How can I say, to make you see?**_

_**Baby now**_

_**Until time is through**_

_**I'll be here**_

_**Baby now**_

_**Until time is through**_

_**I'll be here**_

* * *

She was so focused in her feelings and in the song that she didn't notice the man who was standing next to her.

**"Now and forever, I'll be here for you"**, he whispered. **"Until the time is through".**

She widened her eyes and let the microphone fall. Looking at her with loving eyes was Angel, her Angel, beautiful, sexy and wonderful. She didn't think, didn't rationalize. She did exactly what she wanted to do.

She jumped at him and kissed him.

At the table, her friends were smiling widely.

**THE END**

**Next In 'Rewriting The Love Story':** Task 6 – Heart's Whispers: Rewrite to 'I Only Have Eyes For You'. Buffy kisses Angelus, but ends up with Angel and a surprising secret.


	6. Heart's Whispers

**Summary:** Angel gets his soul back. Buffy has a little secret.

**Shipper:** B/A.

**Rewritten Episode:** 'I Only Have Eyes For You'.

**Author's Notes:** Sixth on my rewrite series. Ah, and Jenny doesn't get killed in this, but Angelus destroyed the disk containing the curse. And everyone knows Jenny is a gypsy.

**Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Joss Whedon.

**Rewriting The Love-Story**, by BabyBella

**#6 – Heart's Whispers**

**"Angel…"** Buffy whispered. Her voice was fervent, praying, and hopeful. Still under the thrall of Grace and James's spell, she opened her eyes to look into her former lover's. She blinked when she noticed them shifting from the usual chocolate shade to a steady golden. The love in the air vanished completely when Angelus fell to his knees, groaning in pain and with his game-face on. He looked up angrily.

**"No. No. NO!"** He yelled. **"What have you done to me, bitch?"** He hissed at Buffy.

His eyes shifted back to the cocoa shade they always had, and Angelus fainted. Buffy, forgetting for a minute that he wasn't Angel anymore, panicked and sat next to him, cradling his head on her lap.

**"Angel. ANGEL!"**

* * *

Drusilla hummed tunelessly, sitting on the fountain. The vision struck her so hard she lost her balance and fell in the water. Spike rolled to her side, helping his now wet dark princess to get out of the fountain. Tears trickled down her pale cheeks, and she hid her face on Spike's lap.

**"What's wrong, Ducks? Why are you crying?"** He asked worried. Drusilla lifted up her face to look at her lover, her glazed blue eyes full of fresh tears.

**"That damned Slayer… The bitch… She destroyed our family again, my Spike"**, she whispered. **"She took my daddy away… She made my daddy hers once again… The stars are telling me he won't be back, never again".**

Spike smirked.

**"It's okay, Dru"**, he soothed her. **"I promise, we'll kill her, and I'll bath you in her blood. And we'll send that Poof to hell with her".**

**"You promise me?"** Dru whispered brokenly.

**"Of course, Ducks".**

* * *

His fluttering eyelids filled Buffy with relief. She stiffened when she recalled this wasn't her Angel, but looked at that confused face, trying to memorize all his beautiful features. **'This might be the last time I hold him in my arms…'** she thought. However, as his eyes came into focus, love shone into them.

**"Beloved…"** he whispered, sitting up. Buffy looked astonished at him. **'Did he call me beloved?'** She asked herself. **"Baby, what's going on?"**

Tears filled the now green eyes.

**'Oh, my God… It's him…'**

**"Angel!"** She exclaimed, throwing herself at him. He caught her the best he could, being not up and a little dizzy, and kissed her golden head. **"Oh, thank you, thank you, God!"** She prayed thankfully.

**"Have you been eating?"** He asked, feeling her thinner. His hands ran up and down her spine, trying to calm her, as he felt his velvet shirt getting wet from her tears. **"Hey, why are you crying?"** He asked, lifting her head so she could look at him. She chose not to reply, attacking his lips passionately.

**"Buffy…"** He said after their kiss was over. **"I feel like I haven't seen you in months"**, he whispered. **"Isn't it strange? I mean, you were with me last night".**

Buffy looked up at him with wide eyes.

**"You don't remember anything?"** She asked confused.

**"No. Well… I know for a fact I made you mine"**, he smiled softly. She blushed adorably and wiped her tears.

**"Can you walk, honey?"** She asked. He nodded wearily and got up, after she left his lap, where she had been nestled all the time. He took a minute to look at himself.

**"Why am I dressing this…? Oh, God"** He looked lost. **"Buffy!"** He tore his shirt open, took her hand and put it over his heart.

It was beating, in a steady thump-thump.

**"Oh, God"**, she echoed, tears refilling her eyes. She hugged him tightly. **'They gave me him back, they gave me a human Angel'**, she thought. She looked at him with a happy sparkle in her eyes. **"Come on, baby, let's get out of here".**

* * *

Xander, Cordelia, Willow, Oz, Giles and Jenny were shocked – to say the least – when the slayer walked out of Sunnydale High School building glued to the hip with her new nemesis. The fact that Angel was shirtless didn't escape the astonished eyes of Buffy's six friends.

Xander was the first to recover.

**"What are you doing with him?"** He cried. Angel looked curiously at him.

**"She's my girlfriend, why wouldn't she be with me?"** He asked. Cordelia noticed Buffy shaking her head frantically to the dark-haired boy and put her hand over his mouth.

**"You shut up"**, she hissed. Giles looked at Buffy.

**"Can you tell us what's going on?"**

**"He is not Angelus anymore"**, Jenny said suddenly. Everyone looked at her confused, while Buffy busied Angel with some kisses and touches.

**"How can you tell?" **Willow asked.

**"His aura is different…"** Jenny answered. Cordelia noticed Buffy and Angel's PDA and cleared her throat. **"Besides, he is blushing right now"**, she added when they broke apart. The teenagers looked at the former vampire in wonder. **"It's safe to say that he is human".**

**"He is"**, Buffy confirmed happily. She held up a hand when Giles, Willow and Xander opened their mouths to speak. **"And I'll tell you guys what happened tomorrow… or today morning. Just… Give me some time alone with Angel, okay? There are things I must tell him".**

Xander opened his mouth, but Cordelia started pulling him towards her car.

**"We'll see you tomorrow morning, Buff"**, she said with a smile. **"Come on, Xander, take me home"**, she stopped for a moment, then looked at Angel with a little smile. **"It's nice to have you back".**

**"Thanks… I guess"**, he added. Buffy started pulling him away. **"Bye".**

**"Bye".**

* * *

Joyce was not home when Buffy came in with Angel. The slayer started kissing him hungrily, and he happily obliged, but put a break on their caresses.

**"I guess you have some things to tell me…?"** He asked hesitantly. **"I know you have, because it's now May, and last time I checked we were in January".**

Buffy sighed.

**"Remember when we made love?"** She asked. He smiled a little and nodded. **"Well, it triggered a loophole in your curse. Apparently, a moment of peace and perfect happiness would release Angelus"**, she told him quietly. He breathed in sharply. **"No, you didn't kill anyone. At least no one that I know. You've been staying these last months with Spike and Drusilla, and tried to kill Jenny. She's a romani".**

**"She's a what?"** Angel asked. Buffy nodded.

**"Well, tonight… This Buffy-and-Angel-from-the-fifties was possessing people. James and Grace. They haunted the school, and James never could rest in peace. Somehow he felt bonded to me, because we both… lost the one we loved. He needed peace of mind… And I needed you back. James possessed me, and Angelus knew I was alone in the school and went to taunt me. However, Grace possessed him, and since you are – were – immortal, when I shot you and you fell down the balcony you didn't die. So Grace could forgive James, and they got their eternal happily ever-after".**

**"Oh"**, Angel made. Buffy looked down shamefully.

**"I kissed Angelus. But I felt like I was kissing you. I whispered your name… And I don't know how, but Angelus started feeling sick, he fell on his knees and passed out. Then… You were back. You were with me".**

**"Oh, baby…"** He whispered.

**"Angel…"** She whispered back. **"I have a secret to tell you".**

**"What?"**

**"I'm pregnant. I don't know how, but we're having a baby"**, she whispered. Angel's eyes lit up.

**"A baby?"** He repeated. **"Are you sure?"**

She nodded, desperate. He beamed at her.

**"Oh, darling… It's wonderful! Our baby!"**

She relaxed against him.

**"Does that mean you're not thinking I cheated on you?"**

**"Buffy, my love"**, he caressed her still flat belly. **"I don't care how this baby was conceived, but… I feel it's mine. Ours. And I know you're too pure to cheat on me. If you were some kind of whore, Angelus would have raped and killed you instantly. But no. You probably put him on his toes".**

She yawned.

**"I just wanna sleep. I love you".**

**"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up"**, he whispered.

**"This time you will"**, she said back. **"But we sleep, you sleep"**, she said sleepily. He laid down and she threw her body over his.

**"Night, love".**

**"Night".**

**THE END**

**Next Time In 'Rewriting The Love Story': **#7 – Shanshu In Sunnyhell: Instead of going to Pylea to save Cordelia, Angel goes to Sunnydale. 'The Gift', in a B/A and happier way.


	7. Shanshu In SunnyHell

**Summary:** What if, instead of going to Pylea, Angel had gone to Sunnydale?

**Episode Rewritten:** The Gift – season five's finale.

**Author's Notes:** I never saw the episode – never got myself together for it – but read the script and heard some friends saying it was sucky. After all, Buffy would have called Angel if she needed help. So…

**Spoilers:** To _The Yoko Factor_, and that's it, I guess.

**Rewriting The Love Story **

Task #7 – Shanshu In Sunnyhell

**"Angel?"** Dawn's voice sounded anxious and insecure. Her sister's former boyfriend – and soul mate – furrowed in confusion, from his place in Los Angeles. Why in hell would the younger Summers girl call him?

**"Hey, Dawnie. What's wrong?"**

**"We… We need your help. Buffy needs your help. Can you please come to the good old Hellmouth?"** The girl asked. Angel silenced for a minute, and then asked, with his almost fearful voice:

**"Does she know you're calling me?"**

He couldn't get to say her name, not when it still stung.

From her comfortable position on her bed, Dawn glared at her anxious sister, and then answered:

**"Yes, Buffy knows. Please, Angel?"**

Angel sighed. Go to Sunnydale and help his – even now – beloved or run to Pylea in order to rescue Cordelia?

_Not a huge dilemma_, Angelus cut in, and Angel agreed silently. The decision was already made, the minute he heard Dawn's hesitant voice.

**"Angel?"** Dawn asked. Please don't say no, she begged mentally, glaring at Buffy. Now, had Buffy made the right move and gone to Angel instead of staying with Fish Boy…

**"Yes"**, he answered. **"I'll be here as soon as I can".**

Dawn let out a heavy sigh of relief.

**

* * *

"You're what?" Gunn asked, hoping he had heard wrong. Angel sighed annoyed, as he packed a few things. Gunn was polishing a sword and Wesley, reading a book.**

**"I've already told you, the guys need me at the Hellmouth"**, he said for the fourth or fifth time in ten minutes. Wesley grinned knowingly, behind his book. As soon as he heard Dawn's name escaping Angel's lips, the former watcher knew that Cordelia's rescue was the last thing in Angel's to do list. At least until he was sure everything was okay in Sunnydale – and until he had made up with Buffy.

**"What about Cordy?"** Gunn asked.

**"The Slayer needs Angel's help, otherwise Dawn would not have called. The two of us can rescue Cordelia, Charles"**, Wesley suggested, and Angel nodded.

**"It's a very good idea, Wes"**, he threw his bag over his shoulder. **"Bye, guys, and take care. Tell Cordelia I won't do anything she wouldn't do".**

* * *

Buffy was pacing around the living room like a caged beast. Angel had called Dawn the minute he stepped in his car and told her he would be at Sunnydale in two hours tops. But he was now forty-five minutes late, and Buffy was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

Willow and Tara were sitting on the couch, and the redhead witch was grinning slightly. Dawn had become too anxious with Angel's lateness and Buffy sent her to the basement to be company for Spike.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, and a tall silhouette covered with a black duster ran in. Buffy felt dizzy by the power of the tingle that ran up and down her spine. Willow made a movement with her hand and the curtains closed themselves. Angel threw the duster on the sofa and, after having heard the commotion upstairs, Dawn appeared in the living room.

**"You came!"** She squealed, hugging Angel tightly. He chuckled and hugged her in return.

**"Every day you get more beautiful, Dawn"**, he said. **"Now, what's going on? I can't stay too long; I'm needed in LA. Cordy is missing"**, he said.

**"That's our Cordy, always getting her ass into trouble"**, Willow got up and went to hug Angel. **"Hey, Angel".**

**"Hi, Willow"**, he said, hugging her lightly, and glanced curiously at Tara. The dirty-blonde witch blushed crimson, while her lover grinned broadly.

**"Angel, please meet my girlfriend Tara".**

**"My pleasure"**, he smiled politely. Tara smiled shyly in return, noticing Angel's deep blue aura. Buffy's aura was also deep blue – a little lighter than before – and Tara grinned a little. They were the first soul mates she had ever met.

Angel then looked at Buffy, and the three girls could feel the palpable sexual tension between the on-again-off-again couple.

**"Buffy"**, he murmured.

**"Angel"**, she breathed. **"Has Dawn told you the reason why we need you here?"**

**"No".**

**"Okay. Come with me. I'll update you".**

The two walked up to her bedroom, and when they got in, Angel couldn't help but smirk a little. There was no trace of Riley around – in the house or in the bedroom.

**"So, where's your… boyfriend?"** He asked. Buffy glanced at him.

**"No longer my boyfriend, no longer in town"**, she replied and sat down on her bed. Angel sat on the floor, his back against the wall, and she tapped the space next to her. "Come here".

Angel looked uncomfortably at her.

**"Buffy…" **

**"Come on, it's not like we'll go for it"**, she said. Angel widened his eyes. Well, he still loved her, and wouldn't waste a chance of being close to her.

**"Okay"**, he said, and sat next to her. Buffy snuggled into his embrace and closed his eyes. **"So, what's the big bad this time?"**

**"A Hell Goddess"**, she said. **"Name's Glorificus, but she likes to be called Glory. She is banned here and wants the key to her dimension"**, she told him. Angel gracefully arched up one eyebrow in question. **"Dawn".**

**"What?"** Angel gasped. Buffy nodded.

**"Yes. And Dawn's why you're here. I need you to protect her as I fight Glory".**

Angel kissed her forehead gently.

* * *

Giles, Spike, Tara, Willow, Xander and Anya watched as Buffy, Dawn and Angel stood on the tower's top: the two sisters were discussing who was going to jump in the vortex, and Angel seemed to be brooding. Suddenly he was nowhere to be seen, and Spike gasped quietly.

**"I'll go"**, Buffy said resolutely. **"Angel, you…"** She looked around. **"Angel?"**

**"Angel, no!"** Dawn yelled. Buffy turned around and froze. Standing very close to the vortex, was Angel, who smiled sadly to his beloved and opened their bond to the most.

_**I have your blood**_, she heard his soft, velvety voice inside her mind. **_I love you, baby. I always have, and in eternity I always will_.**

He jumped in the vortex, closing it thanks to the blood that he had drunk from Buffy two years before, and that still ran in his veins. Dawn fell on her knees, sobbing. Buffy could not move.

_Scenes from I.W.R.Y._

* * *

Angel's lifeless body fell on the floor. Willow let out a strangled sob and hid her face into Tara's neck's crook. Meanwhile, Tara felt her eyes watering, as she caressed her lover's soft hair.

Giles discretely looked away, his eyes burning with tears. Spike disappeared as soon as Angel's body – and not his ashes – started to fall, so he could grieve his grandsire's passing properly.

Xander felt dread, while Anya rested her head on his shoulder, thinking that such a sexy man being dead was a waste.

Giles moved to pick Angel's body, but a voice stopped him.

**"Don't"**, Buffy said.

**"It's all my fault!"** Dawn cried hysterically. **"If I hadn't asked him to come, he would still be alive!"**

**"Shut up, Dawn!"** Buffy yelled, then approached the lifeless body of the man she loved. **"Why, baby? Why did you make those decisions alone? First you leave; then, you erase my memories; and now, you commit suicide. Why, Angel?"** She asked gently, with shaky voice. There was a flash of white light; then a blue female dressed in golden togas appeared.

**"It was foretold, Slayer"**, she said. **"To live, the dark warrior should die!"**

**"I know you!"** The Slayer exclaimed. **"You're one of those creatures who…"** The Oracle's words sunk in. Buffy hugged Angel's body tightly. **"To... To live?"** She licked her suddenly dry lips.

**"Shanshu"**, the Oracle smiled happily. Buffy slid her hand over Angel's chest, stopping right over his heart. It started to beat steadily, and Angel's cheeks flushed with running blood.

**"Ohgodohgodohgod!"** Buffy exclaimed. She ripped Angel's shirt open and glued her ear to the marble expansion of his unmarred chest, feeling her soul mate's lungs filling with oxygen. Tears started to flow uninterrupted down her cheeks, and she let out a cry of pure ecstasy.

**"Angel, baby, wake up!"** She called. Willow approached her friend.

**"He's gone, sweetie. Angel is…"** She squeaked when the supposedly dead vampire sat up. **"… Christ all mighty!"**

**"Buffy?"** He asked disoriented. **"I feel funny"**, he rubbed his eyes and groaned when he saw the Oracle smiling angelically at him. **"Oh, no. What's up if I keep this? Buffy dies, or what?"**

Said girl covered his mouth with a glare.

**"Don't you dare. Give this back, and I'll kick your ass".**

**"Do not worry, Chosen One"**, the Oracle said. **"For this gift cannot be returned. You are released from your duties as the Hellmouth's caretaker, and so are you, Angel. The brunette slayer shall take over".**

With that she was gone.

Buffy didn't waste a minute, and kissed Angel passionately. He grinned.

**"I have an unused table. Wanna test it?" **

She squealed, and they ran.

**THE END**

**Next In 'Rewriting The Love Story':** 8 – Baby Steps Towards Love: Buffy and Angel's first meeting after the summer between seasons 1 and 2 is sweeter and fluffier when it goes my way. Rewrite to 'When She Was Bad'.


	8. Baby Steps Towards Love

**Summary:** Buffy and Angel's little talk in her bedroom is sweeter and fluffier when it goes my way.

**Episode Rewritten:** 'When She Was Bad', season two's premiere.

**Author's Notes:** I rewrote just the Buffy/Angel scenes of the episode, which means: the bedroom talk, the meeting on the Bronze and the mating dance with Xander (which was cool, but would be way cooler if it had been with Angel).

**Spoilers:** To 'Welcome To The Hellmouth'.

**Rewriting The Love Story **

Task #8 – Baby Steps Towards Love.

Buffy bolted awake, taken from peaceful slumber by a disturbing nightmare where the Master was trying to kill her. It didn't matter that Angel was watching her, and that she could feel him.

All right. And Giles and Willow were in love.

Okay, ewwwwwwww!

**"Can I stay?"** The vampire that plagued her dreams asked shyly. Buffy stared at him, tears filling her eyes.

**"Oh, Angel!"** She sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. Between one of her heartbeats, and the other, he was sitting next to her, and she was safely nestled in his embrace.

**"What's wrong?"** His voice was soft.

**"He… He was strangling me! And they… They did nothing to stop him! They just sat there having a snack… I tried to suffocate him, but his face was a mask! And Giles was him… Him!"**

**"Who was Giles?"** Angel's question was merely above a whisper. She looked at him; her eyes were silver gray and huge with betrayal.

**"The Master! Giles was the Master!"** She broke down in a fit of hysterical sobs, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Angel awkwardly caressed her hair.

**"It was a nightmare. Just that"**, he tried to soothe her, and skillfully changed the subject. **"How did your summer go?"**

**"Slayer-free. I went to Los Angeles, stayed with my dad, saw my old fake friends… But, mostly…"**

**"I missed you"**, Angel blurted. Buffy widened her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

**"I missed you too"**, she whispered. Their lips met on a sweet, gentle kiss but, before it grew passionate, Angel broke it.

**"I better go"**, he whispered gently, lying her on her back. He was about to leave, when she asked:

**"Come to the Bronze with me tomorrow night".**

**"Okay"**, he agreed and left. She snuggled deeper under her cover, a smile curving her lips.

* * *

The other night, Xander smiled widely when he saw Buffy walking in. She looked sexy on a short brown dress and high-heeled boots. His smile turned into a frown when he recognized with whom Buffy had come to the nightclub.

Willow smiled and, sighing romantically, waved at Buffy and Angel.

**"What are you doing here, Dead Boy?"** Xander asked harshly. Buffy glared at him.

**"Angel is my date for tonight. Oh!"** She exclaimed as she heard 'Sugar Water' starting to play. **"I love this music!"** She clapped happily and smiled at Angel. **"You want to dance?"** He half-smiled and nodded.

Xander fumed as Buffy led Angel to the dance floor.

**"This must be a nightmare. Yes, that's it! I'll rub my eyes and I'll wake up. Ouch!"** He yelped and glared at Willow, rubbing the sore spot where she had pinched him. "What was that?"

The redhead grinned, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

**"You're awake. I pinched you, it hurt, you're awake".**

**"Yes, I must be. After all, he would never be in my dreams".**

**"Don't be a baby".**

* * *

Later, Buffy and Angel walked together, hand-in-hand, after a blissful night of dancing and kissing. She stopped in front of her house and pulled him close to her. Angel pulled her into his coat, and she wrapped her arms around his trim waist.

**"Come patrolling with me"**, she whispered.

**"Are you sure?"** He whispered back.

**"If I'm asking you to come with me, of course I'm sure"**, she replied. He laughed, a throaty laugh that made Buffy's knees go wobbly.

**"You remember I said I pictured you taller, with more muscles?"** He asked.

**"Yes. Why are you recalling this?"**

**"Well, because I come to like your style, Elizabeth Anne Summers"**, he kissed her softly. **"I like your style very much".**

**"That's good, Angel"**, she whispered, laying her forehead in his. **"Because I come to like your style as well. A little too cryptic, but good anyway".**

They kissed.

* * *

The next night, Buffy knocked on Angel's door. He opened it, and she threw herself at him.

**"Hey, hey"**, he said softly. **"What's wrong?"**

**"I need your help"**, she whispered. **"The Master's minions kidnapped Willow, Giles, Ms. Calendar and Cordelia. Please, Angel?"** She pouted.

Angel leaned and kissed that pouty, lonely lip.

**"Sure. That's what boyfriends do, right?"**

Buffy looked up at him, with stars in her eyes.

**"Boyfriend?"** She asked. He looked down shyly, and she made him look at him. **"I like that".**

**"So do I"**, he said, kissing her forehead.

**THE END**

**Next In 'Rewriting The Love Story':** 9 – Angel's Aspects: Angel is the one who gets the demon's aspect. But the aspect pleases Buffy. A whole lot.


	9. Angel's Aspects

**Summary:** Angel's the one who gets the demon's aspect. But it pleases Buffy. A lot.

**Episode Rewritten:** 'Earshot', eighteenth episode from season three.

**Author's Notes:** I'm running out of episodes to rewrite. So, I'll accept suggestions for rewrites. This goes to my loyal readers that always give me the sweetest reviews – especially crystalix.

**Rewriting The Love Story **

Task 9 – Angel's Aspect

Buffy and Angel were fighting on the park with two demons that had no mouth. The blonde Slayer, who had a knife, killed one of them very quickly and looked around, glimpsing Angel entertained while struggling with the other demon. A combat one-to-one was the safe escape for Angelus' – and Angel's – anger and frustration.

**"Catch!"** She yelled. He turned around after throwing the demon in the dirt, caught the knife and sunk it into the demon's belly, twisting it cruelly. The creature's white blood flew, wetting lightly Angel's hand, and the vampire didn't worry about getting clean. Buffy got closer to her boyfriend.

**"Nice fight. Creatures hard to kill, right?" **

He gave her a half-smile. Dear God, he loved her so. He wished he could take her in his arms and love her properly as she deserved, but that was forbidden. Damn Angelus.

**"Angel?"** Buffy touched his cheek. He had spaced out on her. **"Angel? Hello, Earth to planet Angel?"** He blinked; she laughed and he smiled a little ashamed.

**"Walk me home?"** She asked sweetly. Angel grinned, took her hand and they made the way to her house in comfortable silence.

* * *

**"So, did you kill it?"** Giles asked the next morning, when Buffy walked in the library. The blonde Slayer smiled happily and nodded, frowning a little when she recalled something.

**"Angel helped me do it, and ended up with some blood on his hand. It was itching a little, but he said it was maybe because the blood had stuff that went against vampires".**

**"Yes?"** Wesley said. **"Well, then maybe we should go visit him and have a sample of the affected skin. It'd be nice to study the effects the blood has in vampire's skin".**

**"Look, don't you dare to do anything to Angel"**, Buffy said. **"I'll stop by after class to see him. If I don't find him anywhere, I'll come here and kick your ass"**, she threatened and left. Wesley looked stricken at Giles, who shrugged with a little smile.

**"She's rather protective of him"**, it was the only explanation he offered his colleague.

**"And that's a little… Weird, don't you think? I mean, she's supposed to kill him, and not date him. I think we should give Mrs. Summers some advice about the dangers of Buffy being engaged in a relationship with Angel".**

**"Don't do that"**, Giles warned. **"Buffy really loves Angel, and he loves her back. They went through things we would never imagine. If you do that, Buffy will be angered, and she'll really"** He cleared his throat, **"come here to… Kick your ass, as she put it before".**

Wesley made a snorting noise and walked to between the shelves. Giles sighed, grabbed some things he would use when he went to Angel's, put them into a bag and said:

**"I'm going to Angel's mansion right now, to get that sample".**

Wesley made an agreeing noise.

* * *

Angel was practicing his tai chi when he heard a strong knock on the door. Since it was middle of the morning, and Buffy wouldn't knock – she would just try to sneak up on him – he put a shirt on and went to open the door.

Giles smiled politely at him.

**"Good morning, Angel".**

**"Good morning, Giles"**, the vampire replied as politely, stepping aside so the watcher could walk in the hall. **"Please do come in".**

**"Thank you"**, Giles replied. **"Buffy told me you helped her fight those demons last night".**

**"Yes, I did"**, Angel replied. What was going on?

**"She also said you got your hand dirty on its blood".**

The vampire only shot up his hand to the watcher's inspection. There was a place between his thumb and his wrist where it was red thanks to the itching.

**"Well, I'm here to have a sample of your skin, Angel. So I can study the effects it'll have on you".**

Angel nodded and held out his hand so the watcher could do what he proposed to. Later, the vampire was reading when he felt the always-welcome tingle in his stomach, and two hands covered his eyes.

**"Guess who?"** Buffy said in that deliciously innocent voice of hers. Angel tilted his head a little.

**"Hannah? Katie?"** He teased, and had his reward when she smacked his shoulder. **"Hey, baby"**, he said, getting up and kissing her. **"I missed you".**

She wrinkled her nose, a playful glint inside her eyes.

**"You always miss me".**

**"That's because I love you"**, he said, and their lips met in a sweet kiss. After they broke apart, for Buffy's benefit, the slayer snuggled next to him on the loveseat and asked:

**"So, did Giles or Wussy Whyndham-Price come over?"**

**"Giles did"**, Angel said. **"He got a sample of my skin and said he'll have the results tomorrow".**

She looked up at him.

**"Are you afraid?"**

**"Of what? Honey, I'm a vampire. There are only some things that can kill me. And I'm holding the most deadly of them".**

She grinned.

**"You up for some sparring?"** She asked. He nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Angel was expecting Giles to come with the results, but was surprised when he saw the watcher had Wesley's company. His first thought was that something had happened to Buffy. Had Faith attacked her rival?

**"Hello Angel"**, the oldest of the two watchers walked in, closely followed by his suspicious colleague. **"I hope I haven't woken you up".**

**"No, you haven't. Buffy…?"**

**"… Is okay"**, Giles shot back. **"I have the results of the exams I ran on that sample of skin I took from you yesterday".**

**"And?"** Angel was apparently cool and collected. Wesley approached him.

**"You better sit down, Angelus. What we come to tell is serious".**

**"Name's Angel"**, the vampire growled. Giles shot Wesley a look.

**"Well, you touched the blood, then I shall warn you: you'll get an aspect from the demon".**

Angel pictured himself with tail, horns, long claws, thick skin or, worse, lipless. He cringed. Giles noticed that and hurried to add:

**"In humans, this aspect is telepathy. But, in vampires…"**

**"Telepathy?"** Angel got alarmed. **"I already have my inner personal demon, extra voices inside my head will drive me crazy"**, he said bitterly. It had been a tactic, used successfully in Hell, to torture him.

Giles smiled friendly.

**"Actually, it's not telepathy. You see, you already have voices in your head, so the aspect of the demon will shut them up. Forever".**

Angel looked confused at the two Englishmen.

**"I don't think I understood"**, he said cautiously.

**"What do you think…"** Wesley began, **"… Of being human?"**

Angel felt he could faint.

* * *

That evening, Buffy came to the mansion and found Angel lying on his back, brooding. She sat on his hard belly, surprising him, and greeted him with a soft, chaste kiss.

**"Giles came over?"** She asked. He nodded affirmatively. **"So, what have he said?"**

Since he wanted to surprise her – a good surprise for a change – Angel chose to lie.

**"It won't affect me"**, he pointed to his own head. **"Because of him".**

She smiled relieved and gave him a book.

**"Can you read it for me? It's 'Romeo and Juliet'".**

He smiled.

* * *

The next morning, two days after the fight with the demons, Giles and Wesley were getting Buffy pissed. They would look at her, then at each other and then share a secret smile. Buffy was angry, but dying with curiosity, and asked them, but they refused to tell her anything, and the slayer gave up on asking.

**"How's Angel?"** Willow asked after their class was over. The slayer smiled.

**"Fine. He read the British version of 'Buffy and Angel saga' to me last night"**, she said and, at Willow's puzzled look, added, **"'Romeo and Juliet'. Sworn enemies that fall in love?"**

Willow laughed and looked at the street. She widened her eyes in surprise and confusion. It was middle afternoon, the sun was shining; still, he stood in the sidewalk like it was no big deal, like it was already dark night.

**"Uh… Buffy?"** She called. The slayer, however, heard a girl saying:

**"Damn, look at that hottie!"**

By force of habit, Buffy looked at said hottie and thought she was hallucinating.

Angel stood leaning against a black, convertible car, holding a beautiful bouquet of roses. The slayer ran to be close to him.

**"Angel?"** She squeaked.

He grinned and didn't answer, choosing to kiss her fervently on the lips. Buffy let her stuff fall on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes, the two of them split apart, both flushed and breathless. 'If the Hellmouth opened right now and ate me, I'd die happily', she thought.

**"Sun, Angel?"** She whispered. Her boyfriend grinned again, a mischievous grin.

**"My aspect of the demon".**

She smiled.

**"I loved it"**, she breathed before kissing him again.

**THE END**

**Next In 'Rewriting The Love Story':** 10 – Bless The Poison: The Powers intervene to make Angel stay with Buffy. 'Graduation Day', my way!


	10. Blessed Be The Poison

**Author's Notes:** Big delay on my updating schedule, but I was busy writing down 'The Daughter' and 'Children Of Darkness'.

**Summary:** The poison at the arrow Faith shot at Angel was made to kill vampires. So, what if it did kill the vamp? Short, sweet and slightly depressing.

**Rewritten episode:** 'Graduation Day, II'.

**Rewriting the Love-Story**

**Rewrite 10 – Blessed Be the Poison.**

Buffy Summers, slayer in charge, was lying quietly next to her vampiric boyfriend, her blond head resting over his chest, her hands at his sculpted, sweaty abs. A thin layer of dust was covering Angel's feverish body. For the first day since they have met, Buffy knew how it would have felt to hold a human Angel in her arms.

The fact that it was slightly unpleasant didn't pass unnoticed by her.

**"I love you"**, she whispered to him.

**"I love you too"**, he spoke. Then, he spoke again, but now his voice was softly cocky. **"I love ya too, Buff"**.

Buffy knew it was Angelus talking through him, and didn't fight the tears that started to spill down her cheeks. She had noticed that Angelus was closer to the surface, draining Angel's energy while trying to stay alive.

Willow had found a cure and had discussed it with Angel. The only thing capable of saving him from death was slayer's blood, and Buffy was too worried with her love to go looking for Faith.

And, although Buffy begged with him to drink her blood, Angel refused to do so. He knew what Angelus would do, and couldn't risk Buffy's life to save his own. Not when Angelus was so close to the surface.

**"Angel, please…"**

**"No, Buffy"**, he said, his voice weak but determined. **"I'm not drinking from you. Case closed"**, his expression softened a bit. **"Just… hold me?"**

She nodded, the tears never stopping to flow. He was going to die. Again. Again she'd be alone, at night, looking at the moon and remembering happier days when he was with her and all was right on the world.

Sure he had broken up with her and was leaving town, but it didn't make her love him any less.

She lay on her back, and Angel's larger body rested over hers in a position comfortable for the both of them. His head was resting over her breasts and her fingers were running softly amongst his soft, thick black hair, which was glistening under the light with sweat. He was warm and sweaty, and by God maybe it was wrong, but she never felt more aroused than right now.

**"I'm not saying goodbye"**, he said weakly. **"It's never goodbye with us, baby. But this time… I'm not coming back".**

**"Don't say that"**, she whispered brokenly. **"Please don't".**

**"Listen to me"**, he said, his words at the sewers haunting him. **"Listen to me. What I said to you at the sewers… Nothing was true. I still love you with all my might, and being with you is what I want oh so badly. I nearly died that day as well. Seeing your eyes breaking with pain… Your tears… I've caused you so much pain, and you're so young… I was wrong in wanting to leave you. I need you… I need you so much. I'll still need you even after I'm gone".**

She was speechless. Renewed tears ran down her cheeks, and she leaned and kissed him with all her love. She loved him so much, wanted him so much, needed him so much… And now he was going away. Slipping through her fingers like sand.

**"I love you too, my Angel"**, she whispered. **"Do not worry with me, I'll be fine. I'll meet you right after this fight. We're gonna be together forever, even if I have to walk through the pits of hell to get that".**

Their lips met on such a sweet kiss. Buffy felt her eyelids dropping; Angel's silence telling her he was soundly asleep.

She was so exhausted but didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to be awake, to be conscious when he exploded to dust between her arms.

But the exhaustion took over her, and soon she was asleep as well.

On their timeless room, two blue beings were arguing on an older-than-time language. The female was pointing madly at the young couple whose image was showing on a blinding white liquid. The male, snorting and looking heartless, was furiously arguing back.

And, in Sunnydale, Angel was slowly being killed.

* * *

When Buffy felt her sleep going away, she desperately grasped at the last straws of exhaustion, not wanting to wake up to a world where there was no Angel. Tears burnt behind her eyelids, as she tried to picture how her life would be without his love there for her – and failed.

But, wait… She no longer was resting on her back, but sprawled over a hard, warm body. There was a hand tracing lazy circling patterns on her lower back, and she could a soft, minty puff of air over her lips.

Where was she? Last thing she remembered, she was in the mansion holding a dying, feverish, warm Angel.

Cracking one eye open, she was astounded when Angel's smiling face came into focus.

**"Angel?"** She questioned confusedly.

**"Hey, baby. Good morning"**, he greeted softly.

**"Morning"**, she replied. **"So, was the whole Faith-shooting-you-with-a-poisoned-arrow a dream?"**

He grimaced.

**"No".**

**"Not that I'm ecstatic with it, but then why are you alive?" **She leaned her forehead against his. **"And not feverish, and warm, from what I feel".**

**"Have no idea, baby"**, he replied honestly. **"But, here, feel this"**, he said smiling boyishly as he put her hand over a certain spot of his chest, where his heart was supposed to be.

**"Angel, what…?"** She began to speak, but only stared at him dumbfounded as she felt the steady, firm – very alive – heartbeat under her palm. **"Oh, God"**, she whispered.

Angel nodded, smiling brightly – and Buffy was hypnotized by the beauty of that smile, which even she, usually awarded with Angel's half-smiles and occasional laughter, had rarely seen.

**"You're human!"** She half-asked, half-squealed. **"Oh, my God! How?"**

**"Does it matter, beloved?"** He asked in a seductive purr. She chose to answer his question with a fierce kiss that sent them both lying to bed.

And no words were spoken for a long time.

* * *

Willow and Oz walked in, hours later, the mansion, both hoping to find a shell-shocked Buffy, lying at Angel's bed surrounded by his ashes. Willow's eyes were brimming with tears – forgetting the eventful months when he had been Angelus, Angel was a good friend – and Oz was holding her hand tightly, more quiet than ever. Angel, having an inner beast as well, was the one who understood Oz's fears better, amongst the gang.

So, when they walked in the huge halls of Angel's final home, they were surprised to hear the noises of a fight. Exchanging a worried glance – what if Faith had come to end with Buffy when the blonde was on her weakest state? – the two lovers ran to the main room… and stopped dead at their tracks, at the sight that greeted them.

Buffy and Angel, laughing and talking animatedly, were sparring. The blonde looked refreshed and full of energy, while the vampire seemed normal. He was shirtless, and there was a slowly fading hickey on Buffy's neck, what made Willow cock an eyebrow.

However, what surprised Willow and Oz more happened when a strong breeze hit the close curtain that covered the window right behind Angel, and draped it open. The two teenagers expected Angel to run for cover, and were startled when he continued exchanging blows with Buffy, apparently indifferent to the sun pouring over him.

**"Uh… Hello?"** Willow spoke softly. Angel turned around and smiled at their friends.

**"Hi, Willow, Oz"**, he greeted and stumbled a little when Buffy jumped unexpectedly at his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. **"How are you? Any news?"**

**"No"**, the guitarist said.

**"We were kinda expecting to find only Buffy"**, Willow confessed. Buffy smiled.

**"Nah… Angel and I are unbreakable now"**, the slayer said beamingly.

**"Care to elaborate?"** Willow pressed. Buffy nodded.

**"See, we don't exactly know how, but the poison Faith tried to kill Angel with ended up killing Angelus".**

**"Excuse me?"** Oz said.

**"Angel's alive"**, Buffy said simply, smiling as Willow's and Oz's mouths dropped open.

* * *

Later, as Xander and Cordelia (apparently reconciled, or on the way to it), Willow and Oz and Buffy and Angel watched the flames burning down what was formerly known as Sunnydale High School, the slayer felt a few tears bubbling up to her eyes.

Sniffling softly, she smiled as Angel's arms held her a little tighter.

**"Anything wrong, heart of mine?"** He whispered worriedly. She shook her head, smiling up at him.

**"No. Nothing. It just occurred to me… that you'd be leaving by now, if you weren't human".**

Angel kissed her head's top, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo.

**"That'll never happen"**, he whispered.

**"Never"**, she whispered back. **"Never".**

THE END

**Next In 'Rewriting The Love Story': 11 – Passionate.** A never-shown-onscreen Buffy/Angelus moment leads to a new direction. Rewrite to _Passion_, hence the title.


End file.
